


遇见百分百Alpha 番外4

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 2





	遇见百分百Alpha 番外4

95.  
清晨，太阳已升，一缕阳光透过浅色窗帘洒到床上。  
田柾国被阳光刺醒皱着眉头从睡梦中醒来，右手习惯性地摸了摸身旁的位置，却只触到留有余温的床单，他睁开眼皮，睡眼惺忪地扭过脖子看了看空了的枕头，咽了咽刚睡醒还有些干涩的嗓子后朝着拐角方向喊道，“宝贝？”  
第一声时无人应答，他又喊好几声，“宝贝？小宝！泰泰！”叫到第四声时金泰亨终于回应了他。

田柾国喊到第四声时金泰亨才从神游中将思绪拉回到现实，他坐在马桶盖上慌张地攥紧了手里的东西，接着才抬起头扯着嗓子回应外面的田柾国，“我在上厕所！”  
“快回来。”田柾国又喊了一声。  
“知道了。”  
听门外田柾国没了声音金泰亨这才放松，他转回头接着慢慢地松开手掌，手心因为蜷缩物体被攥的发了红，他盯着手心里的东西，思考着，该什么时候告诉田柾国这件事。

金泰亨回应过他后卫生间里很久没有动静，田柾国百无聊赖地用被子将自己蜷了起来，又等了一会儿他准备起来时金泰亨从卫生间里出来了。  
金泰亨带上卫生间的门，趿着拖鞋走到床沿然后坐到田柾国边上，他揉了揉田柾国睡的凌乱的头发，问，“怎么了，大早上的？”  
田柾国被摸地舒服，像是只讨到主人欢心的小狗，他先是往金泰亨坐的位置扭了扭，接着从被窝里伸出两臂抱住对方的腰最后还要把脑袋埋在对方的大腿上。  
田柾国鼻子抵着金泰亨的肚子嗅了嗅对方身上的香味后懵懵地撒娇道，“就是想说声……早上好，亲爱的。”  
金泰亨被田柾国逗笑，哼骂一声，“小猪，还不起床”，接着弓下腰亲了亲对方的头发和耳朵，等想直起腰时田柾国又拉着他的衣领撅起粉润润地嘴唇，哼哼唧唧地像孩子般朝他讨要道，“这里也要的，啵啵。”  
金泰亨怕了他，只好又轻快地亲了一下。  
“不够不够！”  
清晨单单一个吻还不能让田柾国满足，只要闻到金泰亨的味道他下面就会精神抖擞，他抓着金泰亨的腰从床上坐起来接着将对方搂紧，急迫地吻住对方的下唇轻柔地“啃噬”，等吻够了他又将嘴唇一点一点地往下移然后咬住金泰亨精致的下巴，接着顺着下颚线一路向下，他嘴上亲啄，两手从金泰亨腰间脱离探进对方的睡衣里，揉捏着腰间的细滑软肉，稍一用力。  
金泰亨“呜”一声试图推开面前结实的身体，“干嘛啊……大早上的……”  
“就是因为早上所以才做的，乘着泡菜还没醒。”  
不是不愿意做，而是实在是没了心情，自看到电子验孕棒的检测窗口显示“怀孕1-2”后金泰亨的情绪就莫名地低落起来，田柾国还在吻他的脖颈，双手一点点地解开他的睡衣扣子，金泰亨一边推拒着，一边脑袋里思索着，要不要现在就告诉田柾国，他又怀孕了。  
就在金泰亨想开口时，隔壁婴儿房的哭声将他到嘴边的话又堵了回去，他赶忙推开田柾国慌乱地扣上睡衣的纽扣，“宝宝醒了。”  
田柾国回靠床头，瘪下嘴唇，像个泄气的皮球，即失落又可怜地点点头，掀开被子准备下床，他叹气道，“我去吧。”  
“我去，你起床刷牙洗脸，还有……”  
金泰亨站起来，临走前看了眼田柾国两腿之间鼓鼓囊囊的地方，咳嗽一声，留下“那里，自己解决。”后就赶忙走了。

96.  
时间过的好快，从一场荒谬的情事到熟稔，再到相爱最后结婚生子，转眼，两个人的孩子都已经一周岁了。

泡菜开始长牙了，田家的私人医生嘱咐金泰亨可以开始喂泡菜吃些松软的辅食了。金泰亨虽一手将泡菜抱紧在怀里，另一手搅动着儿童碗里的土豆泥却是一副魂飞天外的模样，冲着一处又发起了呆，等泡菜“咿咿呀呀”地挥舞小手将土豆泥溅地到处都是后才回过神来。  
“啊呀，泡菜呐，怎么溅的泰亨爸爸身上都是泥啦。”  
此时田柾国正好洗漱完走进饭厅，看到这滑稽可爱的一幕，笑地眯起眼睛，他走过去先是拿起泡菜的口水巾擦了擦金泰亨沾到土豆泥的脖子，接着再仔仔细细地擦干净泡菜的小手，完事后又将泡菜从金泰亨的怀里抱走，坐到另一边的位子上，拿过土豆泥喂起来，温柔地哄道，“啊——呜——我们泡菜好厉害哦，再来一口……”  
太阳光从田柾国的背后洒过来将他包裹进一片金色里，金泰亨盯着阳光下这温馨地一幕，手心紧张地抓着裤子，他张开嘴又合上，咬着下唇，欲言又止，准备开口时田柾国抬起了头，两人目光相撞，田柾国说道，“哥，我今天要上一整天的专业课，要傍晚结束了才能回来。”  
田柾国一抬头便看到金泰亨张着嘴，说完又立马问对方，“怎么了，要和我说什么吗？”  
似乎还不是时候，金泰亨摇摇头，回道，“没有，我来吧，你去上学吧。”  
田柾国将泡菜放回金泰亨的怀里，喝了口面前金泰亨热过的牛奶，吃着早餐面包口齿不清地问道，“阿姨……要中午……过来，你一个人可以么？”  
“智旻待会儿会过来帮忙的，不用担心，你好好上课。”  
田柾国听到，放下心，继续啃面包，他看了眼金泰亨，微微皱起眉头。  
对方从刚才就是一副心不在焉的模样……

97.  
田柾国走后不到一会儿朴智旻便拎着购物袋来了。  
“来的路上看到的，太可爱了就买了。”  
朴智旻坐在地上，从购物袋里拿出刚才在街上路过的儿童服装店买的彩虹针织帽，他轻轻地将帽子戴到泡菜的头上，接着两眼宠溺地将泡菜抱进怀里，又亲又哄，“呜呜呜……我们泡菜好可爱！怎么这么可爱哟！”  
金泰亨抱着靠枕坐在沙发上看着，笑了笑，扬起的嘴角只一秒又落下了。  
“智旻，我有件事要告诉你。”  
“什么事？”  
朴智旻的注意力全在泡菜的身上，没察觉出金泰亨语气里的低落。  
“智旻……我……我可能下半年回不了学校了。”  
朴智旻停下逗弄泡菜的动作，困惑地扭头问道，“回不了学校，为什么？”  
金泰亨低下脑袋，踌蹰着久久才开口，“我，我又有了……”  
“啊？又有了？”  
朴智旻听到，惊讶地大叫一声，吓得泡菜立马“呜哇”一声哭了起来，金泰亨赶忙将孩子抱过来温柔地来回晃着，哄着，“不哭不哭……宝宝不哭……”还不忘嗔怪朴智旻叫那么大声干嘛，吓到孩子了。  
“不是，你意思是……”朴智旻目光投向金泰亨的平坦的小腹。  
金泰亨点点头。  
“柾国知道了么？”  
金泰亨摇摇头，“我也是早上验了才知道的，还没告诉他。”  
“那你是什么想法？”  
“孩子肯定要生，可是……”  
朴智旻坐到金泰亨旁边，又问，“可是？”  
金泰亨垂下两肩，语气消沉，叹气道，“本来打算下半年回学校的……我真的很想完成学业，拿到毕业证……”  
“那就完成学业。”  
金泰亨摇摇头，伸手用拇指轻揉地揩掉泡菜嘴角流下的口水，继续诉说他的苦恼，“之前怀泡菜时医生就告诉过我，我本身是隐性，虽然奇迹般的怀上了孕，但是身体构造和你们Ome/ga还是比不了，生产完后恢复能力也不如你们，我如果学校家里一直来回跑的话一定保不住的。”  
朴智旻听完金泰亨的忧虑，先是揉了揉对方的肩膀，安慰道，“不论你怎么选择，我相信柾国一定会理解得，等他回来，你们好好聊聊。”  
金泰亨看了看怀里的宝宝，又看了看朴智旻，点点头。

98.  
在一起久了，爱人一点点的不对劲都很容易被对方察觉到，更何况爱惨了金泰亨的田柾国，他憋了一整天的困惑和担忧，一天的课程结束后就立马驱车回到家中。  
家里就金泰亨和宝宝，两个保姆阿姨中午来了就一直带着孩子好让金泰亨能好好休息，直到傍晚做完一桌晚饭后才相继离开。  
“回来啦。”  
金泰亨从沙发上站起来，抱着孩子走到田柾国跟前，田柾国“嗯，回来了”一声很乖地点点头，接着两人便日常轻快甜蜜得亲了一下。  
“你先洗洗手吃饭吧，阿姨今天做了泥鳅汤，我去把宝宝放回房间。”  
金泰亨抱着睡着的泡菜准备走向二楼，突然身后的田柾国拉住他的手臂，说道，“我来。”  
田柾国两步走到金泰亨跟前将熟睡得宝宝抱进了自己的怀里接着走上二楼。

今日的饭桌意外的安静，两人沉默地吃着饭，偶尔往对方碗里夹菜，金泰亨在想着如何和田柾国坦白自己怀孕的事情，田柾国则是在思考如何开口问金泰亨是不是有心事。  
“那个……”  
“我……”  
几乎是同时开口，两人看向对方都放下了筷子。  
“哥有什么在烦恼的事情么？”  
“你看出来了？”  
“当然啦，早上想和你亲热时就是一副眉苦脸的样子，哥逃不过我的眼睛的，到底怎么了？”  
原来对方早就察觉到了，他居然还为此伤神烦恼了一整天……

“小国，我怀孕了。”  
田柾国觉得，这个世界好像短暂地停止了五秒钟，如果没有那就是他的脑袋停止了思考五秒钟，分秒过后田柾国才反应过来。他激动地从位子上站起来，“哐啷”推开椅子饶过桌角拉过对方的手蹲下身，他先是爱惜地亲了亲金泰亨的手背，接着欣喜地问道，“多久了？”  
金泰亨手心捧住田柾国的脸，回答，“应该才一个月左右吧。”  
田柾国又用自己的手包裹住金泰亨的，高兴过后将注意力回到金泰亨的身上，“哥是因为这个所以才愁眉苦脸的么？”  
金泰亨点点头。

“告诉我你的想法，好吗？”  
金泰亨深深地深呼吸了一下过后，盯着对方的温柔双眸，终于肯告诉对方他的苦恼，“之前和你聊过的，本来是计划下半年回学校继续学习的，但是你也知道医生嘱咐过我们的……所以我才思考了整天没能第一时间告诉你，对不起……”  
没想到金泰亨因为怀孕这件事忧愁苦恼了一整天，他却没能及时排解对方的烦恼也没能发现对方有身孕，他埋怨起自己来。  
“应该是我说对不起才是，对不起宝贝……都是我的错，当时说要生七八个孩子时肯定给了你压力……”  
金泰亨摇摇头，认真地反驳道，“小国没有做对不起我的事情，反倒是因为遇到小国所以我才会变得如此幸福快乐……能给你生下属于我们的孩子也是我这辈子最最最，最幸福的事情！”  
两人互相注视，爱意从各自的眼眶溢出，他们情不自禁地靠近对方，吻向对方的嘴唇，两唇相碰，唇舌缠绵，长长一吻后才肯分开。  
田柾国又牵起金泰亨的手，虔诚地一吻，开口道，  
“但是宝贝，就像之前我对你承诺过的，就算没有孩子，我们相爱的这件事情也不会有丝毫改变，我只想要你，你做什么决定我都会支持你。”  
金泰亨听到，用力地点了点头。

哪怕田柾国一无所有，他也会努力让金泰亨幸福，只要两个人在一起，拥有彼此，即便是生活带来的如柠檬般的酸楚，也能酿成柠檬汽水般的甘甜。

99.  
“学校呢？”  
“只要有心，什么时候学习都不会晚的！”  
“没错，哥这个觉悟非常好！”

“我会好好地生下第二个宝宝的！”  
“我也会好好地照顾哥的！”

“这次宝宝乳名我来取好不好？叫豆豆，怎么样？”  
“田柾国，我怀疑你还在滞气我们女儿的乳名！”

（横线摘自《This is us》）


End file.
